The Fiery Cross/Chapter Guide
Part I: In Medias Res :CHAPTER 1: Happy The Bride The Sun Shines on :CHAPTER 2: Loaves and Fishes :CHAPTER 3: Bilious Humours :CHAPTER 4: Wedding Gifts :CHAPTER 5: Riotous Unrest :CHAPTER 6: For Auld Lang Syne :CHAPTER 7: Shrapnel :CHAPTER 8: The Factor :CHAPTER 9: Germ Of Dissent :CHAPTER 10: Grannie Bacon's Gifts :CHAPTER 11: Pride :CHAPTER 12: Virtue :CHAPTER 13: Beans and Barbecue :CHAPTER 14: Happy the Bride the Moon Shines On :CHAPTER 15: The Flames of Declaration :CHAPTER 16: On The Night That Our Wedding Is On Us :CHAPTER 17: Watch Fire Part II: The Chieftain's Call :CHAPTER 18: No Place Like Home :CHAPTER 19: The Devil Ye Ken :CHAPTER 20: Shooting Lessons :CHAPTER 21: Twenty-Twenty :CHAPTER 22: The Fiery Cross :CHAPTER 23: The Bard :CHAPTER 24: Playing with Fire :CHAPTER 25: The Angeling of My Rest Part III: Alarms and Excursions :CHAPTER 26: The Militia Rises :CHAPTER 27: Death Comes Calling :CHAPTER 28: Brownsville :CHAPTER 29: One-Third of a Goat :CHAPTER 30: Spawn of Satan :CHAPTER 31: Orphan of the Storm :CHAPTER 32: Mission Accomplished Part IV: I Hear No Music But the Sound of Drums :CHAPTER 33: Home for Christmas :CHAPTER 34: Charms :CHAPTER 35: Hogmanay :CHAPTER 36: Worlds Unseen :CHAPTER 37: Mail Call :CHAPTER 38: The Dreamtime Part V: 'Tis Better to Marry Than Burn :CHAPTER 39: In Cupid's Grove :CHAPTER 40: Duncan's Secret :CHAPTER 41: Music Hath Charms :CHAPTER 42: The Deasil Charm :CHAPTER 43: Flirtations :CHAPTER 44: Private Parts :CHAPTER 45: If It Quacks :CHAPTER 46: Quicksilver :CHAPTER 47: The Lists of Venus :CHAPTER 48: Strangers in the Night :CHAPTER 49: In Vino Veritas :CHAPTER 50: Blood in the Attic :CHAPTER 51: Suspicion :CHAPTER 52: A Hard Day's Night :CHAPTER 53: The Frenchman's Gold :CHAPTER 54: Tête-A-Tête, with Crumbcake :CHAPTER 55: Deductions Part VI: The War of the Regulation :CHAPTER 56: "... and fight them, saying they had men enough to kill them, we can kill them" :CHAPTER 57: Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep :CHAPTER 58: Happy Birthday to You :CHAPTER 59: Military Engines :CHAPTER 60: Council of War :CHAPTER 61: Ultimatums :CHAPTER 62: Stragglers and Suspected Persons :CHAPTER 63: The Surgeons Book I :CHAPTER 64: Signal for Action :CHAPTER 65: Alamance :CHAPTER 66: A Necessary Sacrifice :CHAPTER 67: Aftermath :CHAPTER 68: Execution of Orders :CHAPTER 69: Hideous Emergency :CHAPTER 70: All Is Well :CHAPTER 71: A Feeble Spark :CHAPTER 72: Tinder and Char Part VII: Alarms of Struggle and Flight :CHAPTER 73: A Whiter Shade of Pale :CHAPTER 74: The Sounds of Silence :CHAPTER 75: Speak My Name :CHAPTER 76: Blood Money :CHAPTER 77: A Package from London :CHAPTER 78: No Small Thing :CHAPTER 79: Lonesome Me :CHAPTER 80: Creamed Crud :CHAPTER 81: Bear-Killer :CHAPTER 82: A Darkening Sky :CHAPTER 83: Wildfire :CHAPTER 84: Burnt to Bones :CHAPTER 85: Hearthfire :CHAPTER 86: There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea :CHAPTER 87: En Garde :CHAPTER 88: Roger Buys a Sword Part VIII: A-Hunting We Will Go :CHAPTER 89: The Moons of Jupiter :CHAPTER 90: Danger in the Grass :CHAPTER 91: Domestic Management :CHAPTER 92: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends :CHAPTER 93: Choices :CHAPTER 94: New Blood :CHAPTER 95: The Summer Dim Part IX: A Dangerous Business :CHAPTER 96: Aurum :CHAPTER 97: Conditions of the Blood :CHAPTER 98: Clever Lad :CHAPTER 99: Brother :CHAPTER 100: Dead Whale :CHAPTER 101: Monsters and Heroes :CHAPTER 102: The Battle of Wylie's Landing :CHAPTER 103: Among the Myrtles :CHAPTER 104: Sly as Foxes :CHAPTER 105: A Thrush's Dream :CHAPTER 106: The Surgeon's Book II :CHAPTER 107: Zugunruhe :CHAPTER 108: Tulach Ard :CHAPTER 109: The Voice of Time :CHAPTER 110: Man of Blood :CHAPTER 111: And Yet Go Out To Meet It Category:Chapter Guides